


beautiful people, beautiful problems

by lesbianbeverly



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbeverly/pseuds/lesbianbeverly
Summary: there were better times. i just can't remember 'em [ PERSONAL ; 1/100 ]





	beautiful people, beautiful problems

slender, pale fingers ripped the dark green grass out of the dirt and threw it to the side. the feeling of serenity, and content filled the fresh air. a thirteen-year-old boy sighed heavily as he leaned his head back down to look at his surroundings. brown eyes scanned the area as he looked at his few friends. he could feel the stiffness in the air as he propped himself up with his elbows.  
everyone was saying goodbye. it was the official end of summer. end of their friendship. end of their childhood. and it wasn't even that long, was the thing. he loved his friends- hell, he loved them like family. but knowing it was the official end to it all.... hurt him. physically.

he noticed two of them look at each other for a split second before looking back down in melancholy. they had so much to say, but never the right words. nobody opened their mouths. they couldn't do it; for they would cry again. and they had to move past that.

 

"aw, to hell with it-" the boy sighed as he stood up. dusting himself off as everyone stared, afraid he was leaving or confused as to his next move. looking down at everyone, only three other kids than he, he stood above them all. finally ready to say everything.  
"i know what everyone is thinking. i do. 'this is the end'. 'we're never seeing each other again', all that shit. but i don't th-" the other boy, his best friend, chimed in. "is this your inspirational speech, dude? 'cause it's not working. we don't have anything to say."

the other boy, whose arms were wrapped around his legs, and his hair covering his eyes looked back. "i think we all do. we're going our separate ways after this, after all." the boy, jj- a now teenage-delinquent-who-almost-blew-the-science-lab-up-in-fourth-grade-boy, looked back up at his friend- charlie. "continue." he said with a raised eyebrow.

 

charlie nodded. he forgot everything he wanted, needed to say for a full few seconds. he pursed his lips as he thought. "this summer.... has been the greatest summer of my life. and i know i won't carry the memories with me forever, but this experience... i will. all of it. from that gang- to the fucking clown- to here, now."

he paused again. waiting for everyone else to answer him. no question was asked; he just knew they had something to say. he looked down at the eager brunette; rubbing her fingers together as she waited to hear what else he had to say. "go on," she, a junior in high school named vanessa, looked up. the cut she got was fading away with time. "we're listening." 

he huffed, and stood in the middle, grabbing a piece of glass. "i don't want this to end- but if it never did..... this would all be meaningless, wouldn't it?"

"you're a real poet," jj added. he smiled at charlie; and layed his chin on his left knee to get a better look at him.

 

"yeah," charlie replied quietly. "i do mean it. none of this would have been worth it if it wasn't for you guys. you're all kinda like my second family. it's not who you're born with, it's who you die for.... i stole that from he-man." he grinned.  
pointing the glass at his skin, he looked down. "everything we've been through. i mean, all that i've done... it can't be for nothing."

"it isn't," vanessa replied. "it isn't, i know that."

 

"right. so i want all of you to promise me something." he gestured for them to get up. "that if it comes back, we'll all come back and defeat him. for good." little eyes all stared around, looking for answers in each other's expressions. jj nodded, and reached out for the glass. "okay... so are we doing a blood oath?"  
"fucking gross..." mac said under his breath.  
charlie nodded, and dug into his own skin with the small shard of glass. a whimper tried to crawl out of his throat, but he suppressed it. part of him thought it was because he was tired of being weak, and crying. the other part was already making memory of the moment after it had happened.  
handing it to jj, who eagerly took it out of his hands; he grabbed his friend's arm to make sure he felt comfort. jj kind of enjoyed it. it was 'totally metal', as he told himself in his head. then mac took it; and sliced his palm as quickly as he could. "fuck, why did you come up with this?" charlie shrugged as he grabbed onto jj's hand. vanessa took her turn, a little bit reluctantly, but did it anyways as she took mac and charlie's hands into her own.

there they stood. all four of them. the losers club as they were called. they had so much to say, but they tried to make themselves believe that charlie had said it all. which he didn't. and he knew that too. but for some reason, he felt as if it wasn't the final time he'd see them. that they'd all catch up with each other and say what was unsaid. take the words form under their tongues and let them be known.

 

as he watched vanessa leave for oregon, for a family vacation before summer did officially end- which was a week from then; charlie took his grey hoodie and stopped the bleeding with it. jj had done so with his own shirt, which was already red itself. then, mac left. he waved to his friends, informing them that he'd catch up- but he was going to talk to her one last time.

charlie, almost lost in the moment as he was before minutes ago- heard a sob.

it was jj.

turning his head to the right, he saw jj hold his head in his hands. tufts of brown hair poked out between his light brown fingers. "hey, woah- dude." charlie said as he scooted over. he hadn't seen jj ever cry before. it was foreign, as a matter of fact. jj was so tough, and closed off. he knew he had cried before. but jj never lost composure. it wasn't like him.   
a thin arm wrapped around jj; and he leaned his head on charlie's shoulder. he wasn't crying as hard as he was going to later. as he was when they attended the funeral of a close, beloved friend 27 years later. and he knew this wasn't as hard as he had cried. but, it was in the top five.  
"i-i-i'm just so fu-fucking, scared? y'know?" jj wiped his eyes so hard they hurt. itched, even. "fuck!" he said as he pounded the ground with his white sneaker. charlie scooted closer, and rubbed his friend's arm. "take it easy, alrite?"

 

as the sky went from blue, to red, to pinkish-purple; the boys realized it was time to go home. jj felt hazy from all the crying and staring, and his massive migraine. charlie stood back as he stared at jj, who was staring back up at the night sky. "y'know, i always enjoyed your company." jj said with a smirk. "always did," he continued as he stomped his cigarette out. "you are so timid and shy... but you're also loud and crazy." he said as he looked back at charlie.   
he walked towards his home, which he missed after spending the whole summer with his friends. jj heard footsteps, and panting from behind him. "wait- wait." charlie said, caught up to him and coughing his small lungs out. "wait-"  
jj turned around. "you fucking ran after me?!" he pushed charlie back with his middle and pointer finger, in a teasing way. charlie nodded, "yeah, i sure did."  
after standing back up, charlie looked jj in the eyes. jj, being about a few inches shorter, looked back. "i heard they were coming up with an idea for lethal weapon 3," charlie began.  
two cold hands placed themselves on both sides of his face, and pulled him in. a warm pair of chapped lips met charlie's own. charlie couldn't help but smile when he felt jj's breath against the bottom of his nose.

but then he pulled away.

"goodbye." jj said softly. two brown, warm eyes looked back up at him. and as charlie stood there, dazed and confused, jj walked away.

 

and with that, they didn't see each other for another 27 years.


End file.
